Betrayal's Loyalty
by babykakashi
Summary: “Why are you with him!” Sasuke exploded. “I don’t feel obligated to answer that question. But I will say this. At least he talks to me.” She boiled with anger, and without blinking, she spilled his blood. [ItaSaku]Not as angsty as you think


Oh my GOD! I LIVEE!!  
I was gone for more than a year..  
I've been periodically getting reviews from people stumbling upon my one-shots.  
And after seeing a friend of mine taking up writing fanfictions, I decided to tackle the dusty folder in My Documents. I found this, which was a bit more than half way done.

It's been such a long break from fanfiction. But this summer, I think I will have some time to do some writing, just for the sake of writing.

I apologize for the crappy title, but it was titled 'Untitled' in my folder. (that's a lot of 'title' in one sentence xD)  
This fic is un-beta'd un-editted. Feel free to drop me a note if you want to edit it, or any of my future works. Because we all know I need it.  
SO, my first ItaSaku, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The pink-haired 22-year-old washed herself in the tub, while thinking of the knowledge she learned today. She had received a new mission roughly 5 hours ago. She can't get her mind off it. Sakura didn't know whether she should be ecstatic, or tragically depressed. _A mission is a mission…I chose this._

* * *

Sakura woke up in her room. Looking around, she got out of bed, and dressed silently. She went out to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Looking around the complex, she assumed everyone was either sleeping, killing, or on a mission. _Typical._

Closing the fridge door, apple in hand, she turned to find the dark haired man standing at the doorway.

"Evening, Uchiha-san," she greeted politely. She never knew how to act around the mysterious man, so she decided she would use her usual façade with strangers the first time she met him, in the bathroom.

_It was the first day she stepped into the Akatsuki territory. After being accepted into the organization, she had been shown her room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Although she was in such a dirty, tainted place, she couldn't help but keep herself clean, almost like she was washing away her sins.__ Conveniently, the older Uchiha planned a relaxing bath after brutally murdering a passer-by, she bet. Fortunately, she was already in the tub, and could shield herself._

_The prodigy paused for a moment, looking at the embarrassed pink-haired stranger, then walked out._

"Polite as always, Haruno," his face blank.

Sakura nodded, seating herself at the wobbly dining table. She figured she was the only one in the place to use it anyway.

Itachi decided he was hungry for an apple, grabbed one, then sat down across from the talented young woman. Exquisite as she was deadly, he was fascinated with her. Not that he would ever let that on.

"So, how shall we do it tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking you could seduce him. Or maybe you just want to slit his throat and spill his blood," he humoured.

"Oh, very funny," she mocked an amused face, then rolled her eyes.

"The seducing could work, you know. I bet he still recognizes you."

"We're talking about Sasuke, the one who is only set on killing you. Do you really believe that he'll remember me after such a long time?"

"Why not? With your pink hair, I'm sure you could charm him."

"If I could, I would've ten years ago."

"Hmm. I guess we'll go with the straight forward way. I'll be bait. You be the silent assassin."

* * *

The two cloaked themselves in their set uniform, and headed out. They knew that Sasuke redeemed himself in Konoha, after killing Orochimaru. He had resumed ninja duties, although not the most trusted or anyone's favourite, save for Naruto, and has been assigned a mission. Conveniently, he'll be passing a nearby forest to get to his destination. That forest is where they were going to act.

Hiding her chakra, Sakura hid in a tree as they came to a clearing.

"Hello, little brother." He appeared in front of the raven-haired man out of nowhere.

"Itachi," he snarled, his teeth and fists clenched tightly.

"Have your goals changed yet? Or are you still after my throat?"

"What do YOU think?!" Anger was coursing through his blood.

As a result, he charged. Not before he was caught with a chain at his throat by someone behind him, smelling of apples.

"Sasuke-kun. How are you?" she faked a smile.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing?!"

She punched him in the back, using a new technique she had developed to completely paralyze every joint and muscle from his neck down.

"You knew that I loved you, didn't you? But you never even wanted to be my friend, my teammate. You just left…"

"Why are you with him?!" He was confused, angry, and struggling to break free, but could do nothing but pop a vein in his neck.

"I don't feel obligated to answer that question. But I will say this. At least he talks to me." She boiled with anger, and without blinking, she spilled his blood.

Sakura fell to the ground. _What have I done?_

"Haruno. We need to get back now," Itachi said as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Y-Yes.

* * *

_I killed him…._

_I murdered him…._

_The look he gave me when he realized I was with his brother._

_Betrayal._

_His blood, on my hands, on my face, on me._

_Sasuke is dead…_

_Because I killed him…._

* * *

"Haruno. Another mission. Wake up."

She opened her eyes to find him standing beside her bed.

She nodded and rose, feeling the fatigue from yesterday's events.

_Itachi brought her to her room after she collapsed in the forest. __He normally would have left whoever he was working with to die, but something about her made him act so gentlemanly._

As he closed the door, he could still remember her sobs late last night as he passed by her room to get a drink.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two partners returned day after day on missions. Spending so much time together, they had developed a close relationship. When they didn't have missions, they trained together. He had been surprised at her incredible control over her chakra. She had precision, speed, and power. She even had great stamina.

"Yeah, I was a medic before, and from healing patients for 8 hours straight, you develop stamina."

He was even more amazed at her personalized techniques. Using her strengths, she developed her own fighting technique. When armed with a pair of kunai, she was even more deadly. Itachi was completely shocked when she planted scratches on his face and chest after a night's session. Obviously he never showed these thoughts, but found himself time to time staring at the young woman, amazed.

"So, what? Would you like your apples peeled?" she asked as she opened the fridge door.

"Of course. Thanks." He sat down.

They ate in silence, glancing at each other once in a while. Sakura thought about what she found out a two nights ago.

"_Sakura, good to see you doing well."_

"_You too, Shika. How's Ino?"_

"_She's doing well. Asking where you are, being her bitchy self. The usual."_

_Sakura chuckled, remembering how bossy her best friend can be._

"_Anyway, we're commencing part C three days from now, at 3 a.m. Get ready for it. Our rendez-vous point is by the pagoda five miles north-east of the complex. Meet there at 6 a.m._

"_Understood. God, I miss Konoha."_

"_I know that you can't wait to get out of there, but wait for us to attack before you do. At 5 a.m., a group of explosive specialists will be encircling the complex to launch their attack. Make sure you get out of there before that. Just to review, Team A will be the assassins, which includes you. Team B will be the backup, Team C is in charge of making sure no one escapes the complex, Team D are the explosive specialists, and Team E are the medics."_

"_Once again, the medics are last__"_

_Shikamaru chuckled, __"Well, head back before they notice you're gone. Remember. Three days from now." _

_Shikamaru kissed her forehead reassuringly, and the two departed._

"Itachi. I need to speak to you."

They walked out into the forest, crickets chirping all around them, under the starry sky.

"What did you want to say?" Itachi asked, so curious he couldn't help asking.

"You need to get out of here. Now."

"What do you mean? What's happening?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Leaf will be attacking here at 3."

"How do you know this?"

She contemplated for a few seconds.

"Because I'm undercover. I've been undercover for a little over a year now. Landing myself in the bingo book, joining Akatsuki. I'm a mole, Itachi."

His face was blank, once again.

"Sand and Stone will be here as well. We've all formed an alliance to get rid of Akatsuki once an for all. I _need_ you to get yourself out."

"Sakura.."

"I don't want you caught in it. You can go find yourself another organization, or better get, form your own. I'd offer you to come back to Konoha, but I know you wouldn't take it. So all I can do is to tell you to leave." She looked at him sadly.

"Fine. Your wish is my command."

He walked towards her, taking her chin in his hands, tilting her head up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Itachi disappeared.

* * *

Waiting in her room, she kept herself from crying. She waited patiently for commotion outside. At exactly 3:01 a.m., she saw multiple shadows zooming past her window. She grabbed her weapons, put on her gloves, and opened the door silently. She quickly found Shikamaru in the clearing she and Itachi sparred.

"Ready?"

"You bet I am"

With that, the two slipped into the largest room of the complex.

* * *

At 6 a.m.,

"Was everyone eliminated?" Shikamaru asked as they held their last alliance meeting.

"Everyone except Itachi," reported Ranosuke, from Stone.

"Did anyone see him?" Shikamaru continued.

No one said anything. Sakura looked at everyone in the clearing. There were so many unfamiliar faces, but spotted Temari and Kankurou sitting together. She noticed Lee was there among the crowd, but that was it. _Naruto must have been kept back in case they had been ready to capture the kyuubi…_

"Where the hell is that Sasuke?!" Shikamaru exploded, "I told him to report back after his simple mission! He was the one who wanted to participate!"

A pang of guilt slapped, fear reared its ugly head, and mortification claimed the young kunoichi.

"Hey, Shikamaru" Sakura approached the Head of Intelligence, "I'm going to go walk for a little bit, take a breath of fresh air…"

"Are you sure? I really don't advise for you to be alone. Itachi might be close, planning sweet revenge."

"Oh, I doubt he would care for anyone he works with. Itachi murdered his own parents, remember? I really don't think he'll start another massacre just for his roommates. For his own sick satisfaction, maybe."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Go on, but don't take too long. If we still don't hear anything for another 13 minutes, we have to head back. Tsunada-sama is waiting for my report."

"Will do, Shika," she promised, walking away from the clearing and waving a hand of reassurance.

_I knew sending her as the mole would affect her. But, I didn't have a choice. She was the perfect candidate._ With that, the genius sighed, and sat down on a nearby rock. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, he thought about whether he should classify this as a failure, not being able to eradicate the whole Akatsuki organization. _What a troublesome mission…_ He blew out the smoke into the thin air of the night.

* * *

Wandering aimlessly, Sakura tried to put all thoughts of Sasuke out of her mind. _I killed him…I killed him…I KILLED HIM!_

Her pink hair shone eerily in the moonlight, and her lips trembled in confusion.

"Kunoichi…" a voice whispered.

Sakura's heart stopped, ready for an enemy to spring out from behind her.

"It's just me…"

"Itachi…" she whispered breathelessly as he emerged out of the shadow, and into the dim light produced by the eerie heavenly body.

"Why did you come back?! I told you to leave! It's too dangerous for you to be here. What if they saw you? They'll kill you!" Itachi scoffed, but kept his eyes on the shaking girl.

"They'll all jump on you! You won't be able to escape, and I'll…"

"You'll what? Laugh? Or cry?" he closed the space between them, and reached out for her chin.

"I…I'll die…" the words choked out of her mouth, and all she could remember next was the taste of apples.

* * *

It had been 7 years since the night Akatsuki ceased to exist. One could say that a lot has changed, the attitude of villagers, the atmosphere, maybe even the animals breathed a sigh of relief that the dangerous organization had been abolished.

Sakura rubbed her belly, and looked out at the night sky. _Wonder what I should cook for Yuki tomorrow. She's been complaining about sandwiches everyday._

"What are you thinking about, pinky?" a deep, gentle voice sounded from behind the on-holiday-kunoichi.

Sakura smiled at her wonderful husband and replied, "What to make Yuki tomorrow…"

"Is she complaining about her mommy's atrocious cooking again? Because I would too, if I were her…" he said softly. He was promptly reward with a hearty punch on the arm by the godaime's apprentice.

"Might I remind you, Uchiha, that you almost set our house on fire with an instant cup of ramen!"

"Yes, of course," Itachi replied, not daring to cross his pregnant wife again.

"You know, I keep thinking what would have happened if you hadn't turned yourself in. You'd probably still be on the run…"

"Yes. And you know that I did it for you, right?"

"…of course"

"And that I suffered three years of toilet cleaning for you, right?"

Snorting, the rosette woman nodded.

"And that I gave my ego, pride, and dignity away just for you?"

"Yes, dear husband. Don't you start making me feel guilty. Because it's not going to work. I _am_ carrying your third child, am I not? Your heirs?"

She was answered with a deep kiss.

"How could I forget? I can hardly wrap my arms around your monstrous waist. And Yano's been nagging about when you'll teach him how to heal those nasty cuts he gets while training with me."

"It's your fault for being so rough with him…" she argued.

"And you know how it hurts me to see him bleed. But he needs to learn that life is harsh and unforgiving."

"I know…"

"I love you," Itachi Uchiha admitted earnestly.

"I love you too," Sakura Haruno replied with no regret of what she's done in the past.

* * *

END

* * *

Yes, I know…a TERRIBLE way to make Itachi come back to Konoha and live…Obviously, Sakura begged and begged after their night of…intimacy in the forest. Well a quick one, anyway, since she had to be back in 13 minutes. Haha.

But, for the sake of my happiness, I can never leave a story without a sad ending. It was the most unrealistic thing ever, but you'll have to live with it. It's my story.

As a little information, if you liked this…

_Itachi has resumed his role in the ninja world once more. After being __on probation for three years, Tsunade saw fit that he really has changed, and with the promise of Sakura's words, he was trusted once more. _

_Once Naruto had seen that Itachi really loved Sakura with all his heart and that he could be trusted again, the Uchiha was asked to take the place of Sasuke, captain of the secondary ANBU squad. However, he rejected the offer, and asked to be placed in normal squads carrying out missions as a Jounin._

_The true reason for Sasuke's death was never revealed, and he was classified 'Killed by missing nin'_

So, thank you for reading!


End file.
